


As Luck Would Have It

by kelly2010



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelly2010/pseuds/kelly2010
Summary: Wonho comes across a sick fan. Yeah, I suck at summaries.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever Monsta X fan fic! My friend Abbie is beta reading for me! Enjoy!

Kaelie was feeling miserable. She knew going to the store with a high fever wasn’t the greatest idea but she lived alone and needed cold medicine. She sniffled and groaned softly as she perused the medicine aisle, face flushed and radiating heat. She was also swaying a bit due to lightheadedness and she just wanted to get home but Lady Luck had other ideas in store. 

Wonho had just walked into the same store and was unknowingly a few aisles away, looking at protein shake powders. He was about to pick up a bulk variety pack when he vaguely remembered Kihyun’s threat to drown him in his own shakes if he brought anymore into the dorm. Just as he set it down, a loud dry cough got his attention. He followed the coughing to discover a girl making them. 

Kaelie noticed a man walking towards her in her periphery. However this man was not just any man, she realized. This man was Monsta X’s Wonho. She realized that Wonho would pick up that she was feverish and sick. She tried to make her legs work but she couldn’t move. He now stood in front of her. 

“Are you okay?” Wonho asked, studying thise slightly swaying girl in front of him. 

“I’m fine,” Kaelie said simply, not even trying to hide the nasal tinge to her voice.

“You don’t sound fine. You sound sick and it looks like you have a fever,” Wonho stated and pressed a hand to her forehead. 

At this point, Kaelie knew she couldn’t deny it as much as she really wanted to in front of this famous idol and a shiver trembled her body. She was hot and cold at the same time and her swaying was getting more noticeable. Wonho sighed and removed his hand. 

“You’re burning up and you shouldn’t even be out. You’re barely standing as it is,” Wonho gently scolded as he held onto her shoulders. 

“Look, I live alone and had no choice in the matter. I don’t have six other people to rely on to care for me,” Kaelie gasped and covered her mouth as a coughing fit overtook her as Wonho realized that he was recognized. 

He was about to ask if she was a Monbebe when suddenly the girl in front of him sagged and her eyes closed. Forgetting everything, Wonho lurched forward and caught her before she could hit the floor. He carefully picked her up in his arms and quickly decided to take her back to the dorm as he didn’t know where the girl lived. The dorm was also fairly close and he could feel the heat from her face against his chest, even through his hoodie. 

“I hope Shownu-hyung and Kihyun don’t murder me for this,” Wonho murmured in prayer as he began his walk back to the dorm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend Abbie pretty much wrote this chapter! She's my beta reader and I was not happy with the first draft of it.

It was hard to unlock the door to the dorm with an unconscious girl in his arms, but Wonho was able to open it. He walked into the living room and Hyunwon looked up from his phone.

“Who is that?!?” the model exclaimed.

Wonho hushed him. “A girl who fainted from a high fever. She was in the same store I was in and I noticed she wasn’t feeling good.”

“And you brought her here?” Hyungwon asked as he got up from the couch and went to the bedrooms.

“Well, I wasn’t going to leave her on the convenience store floor,” Wonho said as he placed the girl on the now vacant couch.

He carefully took her shoes, jacket, and purse off her and placed said items on the floor next to the couch. Hyungwon returned with a couple of blankets from Minhyuk’s bed and Changkyun’s big plush seal.

“I guess since you brought her here, we’ll have to take care of her,” Hyungwon said as he layered the blankets on the girl and tucked the seal to her side.

Not two minutes later, the front door opened again and the rest of the members filed in. Minhyuk was loud, as usual, but halted when he noticed the girl lying on the couch. Shownu and Kihyun both glared at Hyungwon and Wonho when they noticed the girl as well.

“Shownu-hyung and Kihyun-hyung are going to kill you,” Hyungwon muttered to Wonho before Minhyuk let out a screech.

“Who is that?!? Is that a fan?!? Did you really bring a fan into the dorm?!?”

“Quiet!” Wonho scolded. “You’ll wake her!”

Kihyun stopped glaring at his hyung when he noticed the girl under at least four blankets and had sweat on her forehead. He quickly brushed past the others and knelt by the couch.

“I’m sure Wonho-hyung had a good reason for bringing a girl here and jeopardizing our careers,” he said as he placed his hand on her forehead, frowning when he felt heat radiating from it.

“She fainted at the store I was at,” Wonho whined.

“Store?” Kihyun asked. “Don’t tell me you went there to get more protein powder.”

Wonho put his hands up in surrender. “I swear I went to look, not buy. I heard her coughing up a lung and noticed she had a fever. After checking her temperature,”

“You touched her?” Minhyuk screeched.

Wonho glared at his dongsaeng. “I mentioned to her that she shouldn’t be out, but she said she lived alone and didn’t have six other people to take care of her. I was about to ask if she was a Monbebe and that’s when she passed out. I wasn’t going to leave her there.”

Shownu walked up to Wonho and placed a hand on his shoulder. “You have a good heart Wonho, but the managers won’t be happy about this.”

“Then we don’t tell them,” Changkyun said, making the members forget he and Jooheon were still by the door.

“Besides, she looks cute,” Jooheon said. “Hyungs, Kkukkungie and I can watch over her for a little bit while you guys go kill Wonho-hyung.”

“Brat,” Wonho mumbled as the rest of the members filed out of the living room.

Jooheon and Changkyun curled up on the love seat. Just as Changkyun was about to go on his phone, he noticed something.

“Why is my seal out here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave Kudos and Comments! They motivate me~


	3. Chapter 3

Kaelie groaned as she returned to consciousness. The first thing she noticed was something soft next to her face. She sighed and snuggled closer to the object. Just as she was ready to fall back asleep, she remembered fainting in Wonho’s arms in the store.

_Crap!_

Kaelie forced her eyes open and found herself under a mound of blankets. The softness she was snuggling up against was a plush seal. She was quick to take in her surroundings and quickly realized she was in Monsta X’s dorm. And the seal? It was Changkyun’s...

_Shit!_

She sat up quickly, but moaned when her head felt like it was going to be split into two. Tears pricked her eyes from the pounding in her head. She didn’t notice that Jooheon had abandoned his spot on the love seat to prop some pillows behind her. When he was done, he slightly pushed on her shoulders to settle against the pillows.

Hey, take it easy,” Jooheon warned. 

“Where...where am I?” Kaelie said, voice cracking from the sore throat.

“Wonho hyung brought you to our dorm after you fainted,” Jooheon gently explained, confirming Kaelie’s suspicions.

“I...I shouldn’t be here,” she said and started to take the blankets off.

“No,” Jooheon said and gently grabbed Kaelie’s hand. “You aren’t going anywhere. Let us help take care of you.”

Kaelie shook her head just before having a coughing fit. She grabbed one of the blankets to muffle the sound. Jooheon rubbed her back in circles for comfort. He frowned as she continued to cough. It sounded like it was a dry cough and it was starting to make him worry about just how sick she really was.

Kaelie collapsed into the pillows as she was trying to catch her breath. Jooheon was about to call for Kihyun when he arrived with a thermometer in hand.

Kihyun knelt in front of Kaelie and gave her a gentle smile.

“Glad to see you’re awake. Let’s get a temperature reading and get you some medicine so you can continue to rest,” Kihyun said.

“Hyung,” Changkyun said from his spot on the loveseat. “We really should know what her name is.”

“My name is Kaelie. Look, I really shouldn’t be here. I’m feeling fine enough to go home.”

“If I remember correctly, you said you didn’t have anyone to take care of you,” Wonho said from the living room entryway.

Kaelie opened and closed her mouth a few times, shocked that now all of Monsta X were seeing her and for being called out for what she had said at the store.

Kihyun smiled and shook his head. “You’re acting like Changkyun when he’s sick. We want to help so,” Kihyun said and slightly pushed Kaelie back against the pillows. “Let us help.” And he put the thermometer in her mouth.

It was a little bit of a wait for the thermometer to beep and all Kaelie could hope for was that her blushing wasn’t noticed by any of the members.

Once the thermometer beeped, Kihyun looked at it and frowned.

“You have a fever of 38.8 degrees. You should know better than to be going out,” Kihyun gently scolded.

Kaelie lowered her head in shame and embarrassment. “I’m sorry,” she whispered.

Kihyun softly smiled. “It’s okay, just know not to do it again. In the meantime we’ll take care of you little Monbebe.”

Kaelie snapped her head up in surprise and saw that all seven members were smiling at her with kindness. For the second time, she hoped her blushing wouldn’t be noticed.

“I...I promise I’m not a sasaeng. I promise I won’t even tell anyone about this,” she said, coughing slightly afterwards.

“We know,” Hyungwon said. “You look pretty trusting anyways.”

Kihyun glared at his dongsaeng and Kaelie breathed a sigh of relief. Shownu came over with some medicine and water. Kaelie quickly took all the medicine she was given and Shownu helped get her comfortable on the couch. Once the blankets were placed back on her, Kaelie fell asleep pretty fast.

“I just want to know one thing,” Changkyun said, making his hyungs look at him. “Why’s my seal out here?”

Hyungwon shrugged. “Figured it’d be best if she had something to snuggle against and you have the softest plush.”

“She looks adorable with it,” Jooheon said.

“She even cuddles it like Kkukkungie does,” Minhyuk giggled, earning a hard glare from his roommate.

There was a dinging sound coming from Kaelie’s purse and Wonho was quick to grab it and find her phone. There was a couple of notifications from Twitter, but there was something else that made Wonho bark out a laugh.

“Looks like she’s a fan of yours Kookang,” Wonho said, holding up her phone that had a background of Changkyun’s well known ‘being done’ stare.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter! Here's an update.

Dinner time had rolled around and Kaelie knew because she could smell food being cooked in the kitchen. Usually she would make her way into the kitchen and sneak bites of whatever was being cooked. But unfortunately, the scent of food made her stomach churn. She didn’t have any appetite and she definitely didn’t want to eat anything. But, she had a feeling Kihyun was going to make her eat something.

 _Maybe if I pretend that I’m sleeping they’ll leave me alone_.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Kihyun was working on dinner for his members and for their guest. Changkyun was helping as well.

“Changkyun, go wake your fan up so we can get some food in her system,” Kihyun said with a smirk.

Changkyun looked at his hyung with wide eyes. “Why do I have to?” He asked with a slight whine.

Kihyun gave his maknae a deadpan look. “You are her bias. She might open up a little more if you’re the one taking care of her.”

 _Nononononononono please don’t let Changkyun wake me up_!

Kaelie made sure to keep her eyes closed as she heard footsteps come to the living room. There was a dip in the cushions and a hand pressed onto her shoulder, shaking it a little.

“Kaelie, wake up,” Changkyun said. “Kihyun-hyung made you some broth and tea.”

“‘M not hungry,” Kaelie mumbled and pulled the blanket over her head.

“You should really eat something to get better,” he said and Kaelie shook her head.

“Don’t wanna.”

Changkyun sighed and patted her shoulder before leaving the living room, feeling a slight pang of guilt in his chest. She was acting like him whenever he got sick and now he was starting to understand how his hyungs felt when he wouldn’t corporate.

Kaelie sighed when she heard Changkyun leave the room and tried to relax so she could fall back asleep. Unfortunately, she heard a muffled conversation from the other room and another set of footsteps entering the living room. The blanket was pulled away from her head and Kaelie peered up at Kihyun.

_I hate this…_

“Kyunnie says you’re not hungry,” Kihyun said softly, making Kaelie nod. “I made some broth and tea for your throat, it’ll help make you feel better.”

Kaelie was going to say no, but there was something in Kihyun’s eyes that made her realize she didn’t have a choice, but she did want to try one thing…

“Do I have to?” She whined and gave her best puppy eyes look.

Kihyun smirked at the attempt, it definitely wasn’t a Changkyun or Minhyuk worthy puppy look (which he was used to caving to).

“Yep. Kyun, bring me the broth and tea please!” Kihyun called.

Changkyun came back into the living room with a tray of said broth and tea. He placed it on the coffee table. He was about to turn back into the kitchen when Kihyun called back to him.

“Help Kaelie sit up so I can feed her.”

_I fucking hate you Yoo Kihyun._

Changkyun sighed and knelt to wrap an arm around Kaelie’s shoulders. He placed her arm around his shoulders and carefully got her to sit up. Kaelie groaned from moving into a new position and Changkyun made sure the pillows were propped up behind her before leaving the living room.

Kihyun grabbed the bowl of broth and scooped up a spoonful before slightly blowing on it to cool off. One spoonful at a time was fed to Kaelie and each spoonful felt like paste on her tongue. She was almost half way through the bowl before waving her hand to indicate she couldn’t eat anymore.

Kihyun nodded and gave her the tea to sip on for a few minutes. She finished the tea and Kihyun helped her lie back down. He pressed a hand to her forehead and frowned when he felt the warm radiating underneath.

“Hyungwon, grab me the thermometer!” Kihyun called out to the model.

Hyungwon came into the living room with the thermometer and gave it to Kihyun. Kaelie didn’t put up a fight as he put it in her mouth as she was starting to get tired again.

Kihyun hummed at the numbers the thermometer showed. “39.3. If it gets up to 40, then it’s a trip to the hospital.”

“No hospital!” Kaelie exclaimed, suddenly awake. “Just, give me more medicine and I’ll sleep it off. It’ll be gone by morning.”

Kihyun frowned. “Alright, but if your temperature is at 40 tomorrow you are going to the hospital. No arguing and that’s final.”

Kaelie nodded as Jooheon came in with medicine, as he was eavesdropping in on the conversation. He helped Kaelie take the medicine and gave her Changkyun’s seal before she fell back asleep. The three members filed back into the kitchen and Kihyun dished up their dinner.

Once the seven members were sitting at the table, Kihyun gave them the update.

“I think she should sleep in a bed instead of the couch,” he said, which made some of the boys worried.

“We change in our rooms, it’s too risky,” Minhyuk says.

“We barely have any clothes on or are naked when going to bed,” Wonho said.

“But her back could get sore on the couch,” Jooheon said, just knowing from past experience.

The boys looked at Shownu, knowing the leader would have some idea of what to do.

“Minhyuk and Wonho have a good point, but Jooheon does as well. And Hongsik-nim likes to surprise us in the morning lately and we’ll be in big trouble if he comes. I’ll give up my bed for the night since I have the softest mattress.”

“Where are you going to sleep hyung? The couch will mess with your back and we have practice tomorrow,” Hyungwon asked.

Before Shownu could reply, Minhyuk spoke up.

“He can sleep with me! Come on hyung, be my cuddle buddy for the night~.”

Shownu chucked at Minhyuk’s whining tone and nodded. “Alright Minmoongi, but just for tonight.”

The rest of the night went by quickly and when it was time for bed, Shownu picked Kaelie up from the couch and placed her in his bed. Changkyun grabbed her belongings and placed them under the bed. Before turning the lights off in their room, Hyungwon noticed a light sheen of sweat covering Kaelie’s face and he knew that was an indicator of her fever trying to break.


	5. Chapter 5

Kaelie woke up to her entire body sweating and her stomach turning. Her clothes were sticking to her small frame and she began to swallow constantly. She sprinted out of bed and into the bathroom, making it to the toilet just as the broth and tea she had for dinner come up. She wasn’t able to catch her breath before another round of vomit showed up in the toilet. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she coughed and her body trembled.

Just as she bent over the toilet for another round of vomit, someone came in and pulled her back. A hand was rubbing up and down her back to soothe her and Kaelie felt humiliated and embarrassed. Her body couldn’t stay upright and she sagged into the person that was behind her.

“Kaelie...shit, you’re burning up,” Kihyun said as he pressed a hand to her forehead. “How are you feeling?”

“Too hot. I’m em...embarrassed,” Kaelie said, breath hitching as she tried not to cry.

“You’re okay, you’re okay,” Kihyun said and pulled her into a hug.

Kihyun leaned Kaelie up against the bathtub and grabbed a damped rag to try and cool her off. He was getting worried about her and debated if he should just drive her to the hospital himself.

As he placed the washcloth on the back of her neck, he noticed her clothes sticking to her skin and swallowed nervously. She needed a new set of clothes and started thinking which member would have the best fitting clothes for her. And there was another problem, he had helped change the other members when they were sick but a girl? There was no way…

“You need to get back to bed,” Kihyun said.

Kaelie nodded. “I’ll rinse my mouth out and I should be okay.”

“Rinsing your mouth out yes, but you need a shower and a change of clothes. I’ll snag some from the members. Will you be alright by yourself?”

Kaelie nodded slightly and Kihyun patted her head before leaving the bathroom. He quietly opened the door to Changkyun and Minhyuk’s room. He found a pair of shorts shoved in the far corner in Changkyun’s dresser and was satisfied with the waist size. He then raided Minhyuk’s closet and grabbed a hoodie. He returned to the bathroom and placed the clothes on the sink. Kaelie looked up and smiled weakly.

“Will you be okay to shower...and change by yourself?” Kihyun hesitantly asked as he turned the shower on.

Kaelie hummed in response and Kihyun worriedly left the bathroom. He waited next to the door, ready in case their guest needed assistance.

Kaelie slowly got up off the floor and locked the door. She peeled off her sweaty clothes and climbed into the shower. The water felt like heaven on her fevered skin and she used the products that were sitting there to clean herself up, hoping that whoever owned them wouldn’t mind. She wished she could stay in the water but her body was sore from standing and sleep started creeping back into her. She dried off using a random towel and carefully changed into the clothes that Kihyun had left.

Kaelie left the bathroom and smirked when she spotted Kihyun standing there, making the main vocalist look at her questionly.

“Guess it pays to get sick if it means I can get into Changkyun’s pants.”

A flash of shock passed across Kihyun’s face and his jaw dropped, making Kaelie giggle weakly. He was about to say something when Kaelie started a coughing fit, making her double over and almost collapsed to the floor. Kihyun was quick to catch her and pat her back slightly to help the coughing pass. The worry that Kihyun had before got worse when Kaelie was gasping a bit, trying to catch her breath. Once that had passed, Kihyun helped get her back to bed and she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

“Sleep well Kaelie. Please get better,” Kihyun whispered to the sleeping girl before heading back to his own room.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Kaelie had woken up and ran into the bathroom once again. Now, she had stomach acid coming up and splashing into the toilet. Her throat burned and her stomach hurt, she just felt gross. She leaned up against the wall when she was done because a wave of dizziness hit and she weakly groaned. She was hopeful nobody would find her, but a soft gasp was brought to her ears.

“Kihyun!” the voice shouted, making Kaelie wince at how loud it was. She knew it was Minhyuk. “Kaelie threw up!”

A sound of footsteps came running into the bathroom and there were two sets of hands on Kaelie to help her sit on the floor. A thermometer was pushed between her lips and a hand was running through her hair until the thermometer beeped.

“Shit,” Kihyun cursed. “39.8. Minhyuk, get her into a cold bath. Hopefully it’ll get her temperature down. I’ll go raid Wonho hyung’s stash and see if he has a fever reducer.”

Minhyuk nodded before Kihyun rushed out. Minhyuk started getting the tub filled with cold water and looked at Kaelie with worry. She was having a hard time keeping her head up and eyes open. He frowned when he felt how hot her skin was when he placed her into the tub, clothes and all. Kaelie shivered when her skin made contact with the cold water.

“C-cold,” she whined.

“I know, but we need to get your fever down. Aigoo, poor Monbebe,” Minhyuk cooed and ran his hand through her hair.

Kaelie wished she could retort back, but she groaned and closed her eyes. She continued to shiver as she sat in the tub, making Minhyuk wonder if it was from the tub or her fever. He was about to call out to Kihyun when the hamster-like member reappeared.

“Hyung said to try this on the fever,” Kihyun said and measured out the correct dosage.

The disgusting flavored liquid was forced into Kaelie’s mouth and she retched at the taste. Minhyuk patted her back a little before both members helped move her out of the tub. As soon as she was out, her shivering increased from the air hitting her damp clothes and any exposed skin. An idea popped into her head and before her brain could stop her mouth…

“Monsta X got me wet,” she giggled and Minhyuk gasped.

“Monbebe are supposed to be innocent!” Minhyuk whined and Kihyun groaned.

“She made a joke about getting into Kyun’s pants last night. Trust me hyung, Monbebe are nowhere near as innocent as you think. Even if they are younger than us,” Kihyun said and wrapped a towel around Kaelie.

There was a stack of clothes that appeared on the closed toilet seat and the members left the bathroom so Kaelie could change in peace. She looked at the clothes and her eyes widened when tshe noticed a pair of boxers.

_Oh no…_

Kaelie’s face turned bright red as she slowly undressed, dried herself off, and changed into the new clothes. Kihyun had also put a plastic bag under the clothes and Kaelie was quick to put the wet clothes in there.

_I wonder where Kihyun put my sweater and jeans from last night? ___

__Kaelie slowly opened the bathroom door and smiled when she saw Minhyuk standing there._ _

__“Feeling better?” he asked as he helped her back to Shownu’s bed._ _

__Kaelie nodded and sighed when she sat back on the bed. Minhyuk pulled the covers around her, then climbed in next to her._ _

__“Um...what are you doing?” Kaelie asked, eyes widened and voice slightly high pitched._ _

__“I wanna make sure you warm up,” Minhyuk answered and wrapped his arms around her waist. “You were shivering and it worried me.”_ _

__Kaelie hummed and rested her head on his shoulder. Just as she closed her eyes, she heard another member gasp._ _

__“No fair hyung, I wanna cuddle too!” the voice whined and Kaelie knew it was Jooheon._ _

__Minhyuk chuckled. “There’s room Honey, come join us.”_ _

__Jooheon giggled and climbed in on Kaelie’s other side, resting his arms on her waist as well._ _

___If other Monbebe found out about this...I’d be dead._ _ _

__She was about to drift off when she felt something prod at her lips._ _

__“Let’s get your temperature taken then you can go back to sleep,” a voice said._ _

__Kaelie opened her eyes and mouth and saw Wonho standing there with a soft smile. The thermometer beeped a few minutes later and Wonho sighed._ _

__“Kihyun will like this. Looks like it went down, but still a slight fever. Get some rest.”_ _

__Kaelie smiled and nodded as Wonho ran a hand through her hair before leaving the room. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, hopeful that her fever would break by the time she would wake up next._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos and Comments! They motivate me!


End file.
